dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is one of the male protagonist in the FanFiction The Magic Knight written by HolyknightX. Lancelot is the Descendant of both Sir Lancelot and Merlin Ambrosius. He is a Second-Year student at Kuoh Academy and president of the new club 'Knights of Chivalry'. He's the son of Galahad the former Head of the Paladin and Gabriel one of the Four Great Seraph. Appearance Lancelot is a 17yr old of average height, thanks to his training in the Chivalric Order he gained a more toned body. Lancelot inherited qualities from both of his parents, including brown hair from his father and his green eyes from his mother. While using War God, his green eyes becomes sharper and glow bright green. After transferring to Kuoh Academy, he wears the Kuoh Academy boy's uniform. And when he's on assignment, he wears the Chivalric Order's male outfit. When under Secace's influence, his upper body is covered with a silver armor with silver pauldrons on his shoulders, his left arm his completely covered with a silver armor, his right arm is covered with dark colored armor with clawed hand (with the green tips), his bottom half is surrounded by dark armor and a metal semi-circle on his back. Personality Lancelot inherited both his parents kind and brave personality. He grew to deeply care about and treasure both his friends and family. And he deeply cares for the children who lives in the Chivalric Order's orphanage and treasts them as his younger brothers and sisters. As a Knight of both the Chivalric Order and of the Du Lac family, Lancelot respects and honors the Code of Chivalry. Despite Lancelot's role as a Knight and heir to the Du Lac family, he can be extremely laidback making it a habit to sleep whenever he gets the opportunity. Despite his generally kind personality, he can sometimes become completely brutal against his opponents whenever his friends or family are harmed or mocked. History Lancelot was born in the Du Lac family, a group of Knights who're descendant of the 'Strongest Knight' Sir Lancelot a member of the The Round Table and King Arthur's 'Greatest Champion'. Along with being the descendant of the human who invented the system of Magic that's used by Humans Merlin Ambrosius. Lancelot inherited both of the qualities of both his ancestors, making him the First Generation Magic Knight. He's the son of Gabriel the 'Strongest Women in Heaven'. And the son of Galahad the former Head of the Paladin a man known as the 'True War God'. Lancelot was also raised in the Du Lac residence, located in Kuoh Town by his father. He's the childhood friend of both Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou since they were kids. With Issei's parents being retired Knights of the Chivalric Order. Along with Irina's father being affiliated with the Church. The three of them have known about the beings who exists in the supernatural since they were young. After parting seperate ways they promised each other that they's see each other again. Plot Powers & Abilities War God: Lancelot is able to use an innate ability inherited by members of the Du Lac family. This ability greatly increases the users physical abilities and instincts. Though it could cause them to act more aggressively almost brutally in combat if not master. Aura (霊気): After his extensive and intense training within the Chivalric Order, Lancelot became one of the few Knights who're able to freely tap into the life-force that flow throughout his body. This allows him to create an aura of life force around his body that further increases his physical strength, speed, defense and his resistance to magical attacks. Light Weapons: Being born as an half-Angel, Lancelot is able to create several weapons of light that can harm to both Devils, Demons and creatures of Darkness. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: As a natural born Holy Sword user, Lancelot is able to wield any Holy Sword in the world, including the Du Lac families' prized Holy Sword Arondight. Master Swordsmanship: Being a member of the Du Lac family, Lancelot is naturally talented when it came to using a sword. After his training in the Chivalric Order, along with his experience Lancelot's abilities grew to the point where he's able to fight against others who're known as Master of the sword. Master Magician: As a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius, Lancelot is naturally knowledgeable of magical calculations and spells. And after his training with his grandfather and uncle, Lancelot gained a wide variety of magical spells and how to break through them. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Since birth Lancelot has always been good in hand to hand combat. After his training with his training in the Chivalric Order, along with his training with his father and his several experiences Lancelot can fight against several enemies with just Martial Arts. Immense Combat Skill: A natural trait innate ability of members of the Du Lac family, is their ability to stand against High-Class Devil despite being Human. Since childhood, Lancelot has trained his fighting abilities to be able to single-handedly fight against High-Class opponents alone. It's this reason why he's known as "The Strongest Knight of his Generation". Master Technician: Despite Lancelot's mainly laidback personality, Lancelot's highly intelligent and is able to match even Sona in both intellect and coming up with several battle strategy. And this is combined with his Immense Combat Skill, Lancelot becames a formidable opponent. Superhuman Strength: Lancelot gained strong genes from both of his parents, who're both at the level of a Maou. He was even able to fight a Low-Class Devil when he was a child. After his training in the Chivalric Order, he can easily fight on par with High-Class Devils. This is shown when he stopped both Issei's and Raiser's attacks. Superhuman Speed: Lancelot is classified as a Technique-Type Fighter, he mainly focuses on his speed and mobility. After his intense training with the Chivalric Order, he can match a Knight's Godspeed. Superhuman Stamina: Through his extensive training with the Chivalric Order, along with the battles that he fought. Lancelot possesses a large amount of stamina and he's able to fight for a considerable amount of time. Superhuman Durability: Through his extensive training within the Chivalric Order, Lancelot had gained high levels of endurance and is able to take on several attacks without taking much damage. This is shown when he was able to defend against a full on attack from Issei while he was in Balance Breaker form. Flight: Being Half-Angel, Lancelot is able to fly using his 10 pure white Angel wings. Equipment Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): One of Lancelot's main weapons the Light of the Lake. It's the strongest Holy Sword after Caliburn, it's capable of releasing a massive holy aura surpassing Durandal and Excalibur. Arondight also carries powerful Dragon-Slaying abilities, that gives it the title Ultimate Dragon Slayer. ProtoExcalibur-0.png|Light of the Lake Sword: Arondight 439692-claymore sword super.png|Demonic War Sword: Secace Demon Form.jpg|Secace: Cursed Form Secace (セケース, Sekesu): One of Lancelot's main weapons the Demonic War Sword. It's the strongest Demon Sword after Gram, it's capable of releasing a powerful demonic slash capable of tearing through space and spacial barriers. Unfortunately, due to it's curse it brings out the user's inner anger and causes them to go berserk. Trivia *Lancelot's height is 5ft 7in and his weight is 135lbs. *Lancelot's birthday is November 23. *Lancelot's favorite dessert is Molten Chocolate Cake. *Lancelot has a weakness for cute things, mainly cats and Neko. This impairs his ability to fight against Nekomata and some Youkai. *Despite being the descendants of both Merlin Ambrosius and Sir Lancelot, he didn't inherit the right to be the heir of both families'. *Lancelot's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. *Arondight resembles Excalibur Proto from Fate/Stay Night. *Lancelot's War God Mode was inspired from Medaka's Box. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category: Fanon Magicians Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy